New Year's Revelations
by Anony-Mousy
Summary: Short sequel to 'Seven Days of Christmas'
1. December 31st: Part one

**A/N:** As you've probably gathered since I've never written one before, I'm not a great fan of sequels since they often don't live up to the original. That said, so many of you have asked for one for 'Seven Days of Christmas' that I decided to give it a go. I hope you won't be too disappointed.

**Disclaimer**: The characters, with the exception of those not in the original line-up, don't belong to me they remain the property of Paxson Entertainment and Pebblehut. I'm just having a bit of fun with them.

**Key:** Signing in **bold.** F-I-N-G-E-R S-P-E-L-L-I-N-G

o-xxx-o

**New Year's Revelations**

A short sequel to 'Seven Days of Christmas'

o-xxx-o

**New Year's Eve (Saturday) Pt.1: **

Jack stared at the tickets on his coffee table wondering yet again, if he'd done the right thing. The whole sharing Christmas idea had worked out well in the end and no one in the office had even suspected but that had been mostly behind closed doors. This however, was an entirely different proposition and he was having second and even third thoughts about going through with it.

On the other hand, they had cost him a small fortune and he'd already asked her to spend New Year with him, he couldn't let her down now. And besides, it wasn't as though they were having a clandestine affair or anything they were just two friends sharing a night out. Picking up his cell, he started to call her then stopped, unsure if Lucy would still be home he decided to text instead.

o-xxx-o

In the girls' apartment, the woman in question was packing a few last minute things into her bag. "You're sure you don't want me to stay? I can if you like, I'm sure Anita won't mind."

Sue crossed her eyes but remained silent.

"Okay, maybe she would but…"

"Luce, you've been promising to spend time with her ever since she moved to DC. Go and enjoy yourself. I'll see you Monday evening."

Levi barked to show he agreed.

"Okay Boy I get the message, I'm going, and in case I don't get the chance to call, Happy New Year."

"**Happy New Year**"

"**Happy New Year**"

After she'd gone, Sue flopped down onto the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. She loved Lucy dearly but sometimes felt like strangling her and she was sure that the feeling was probably mutual. She was just getting up to go to the kitchen when Levi pawed her and walked to her Blackberry which was lying on the coffee table.

"Phone call..?" She picked it up to check. "Oh, text message…"

_Pick you up at 7:15, formal dress. No Levi, sorry._

Sue bent down to give him a scratch. "Sorry Boy, looks like you're not invited this time."

The dog whined and rested his head on the table sulkily while she sat down and dialled Charlie's number.

"Charlie, its Sue, is there any chance you could look after Levi for me tonight?"

"Hot date..?"

"No," her cheeks started to burn even though he couldn't see her. "A night out with a friend..."

"Sure, I can take him but I'll need you to pick him up first thing. I have my annual New Year's Day Bowling League tomorrow afternoon and I'm still their best player."

She smiled. "No problem. I'll collect him on my way to church in the morning."

"Want me to come and get him?"

"If you don't mind..?"

"It'll be my pleasure… See you in a bit."

"I'll have him ready and Charlie, thank you."

"You're very welcome. Does this mean I've earned myself another meatloaf dinner?" He asked hopefully.

o-xxx-o

Promptly at 7:15, Jack arrived at the apartment and automatically reached for the bell before shaking his head. Since Levi probably wasn't there it would be pointless, so instead, he texted to let her know he was outside. He was thinking about sending a second message when the door opened and she caught him trying to loosen both the collar of his dress-shirt and his bow tie at the same time. Hand frozen in mid-air, he opened his mouth to speak then closed it, taking a breath before trying again. "You look… wonderful."

She'd chosen to wear the dress she'd bought for the Ice Gala with David since it had barely had an outing and had left her hair down the way he liked it. "**Thank you**. You're looking pretty spiffy, yourself."

"Spiffy?"

"A word my Mom always uses and hopefully I never will again." She cringed. "Sorry, it means you look…" Her eyes flashed mischievously. "Nice."

"I guess I deserved that. Are you ready?"

"Just about…" Walking back inside, she collected her purse and a woollen wrap. "Now I'm ready."

"I'm sorry about Levi. Where is he by the way?"

"He's staying with Charlie for the night."

"He didn't mind?"

"Who… Levi?"

"No…" He glared at her. "Charlie."

She laughed. "I think he was glad of the company."

"Oh, okay." He opened the passenger door and waited for her to get settled before returning to the driver's seat.

"Are you sure this is alright?"

"What?"

"Us… going out together?"

"I'm sure. Just two friends enjoying New Year's Eve, remember."

"Yes, but…"

"Look Sue… No one said anything when Bobby took Tara to the Mojo Gogo concert, did they?"

"The 'what' concert..?"

He tried to finger-spell while keeping contact with the steering wheel but gave up. "Never mind… The point is, if I was going with Bobby or even Tara no one would care so why should it be different for us?"

"Because it always is…" She sighed.

"Only where Lucy's concerned and she's gone away for the weekend, so as long as there's no mistletoe around…" He grinned when she blushed. "O-kay?"

O-K

"Good."

They drove towards the river and Jack pulled into a private lot, leading her the short distance to a jetty where a group of similarly dressed people were standing around, chatting and laughing in front of a beautifully lit and festively decorated cruise boat.

"Oh my Gosh," she covered her mouth with her hand in shocked surprise. "Jack, you didn't…"

He fidgeted nervously, not sure how to take her reaction. "Well, I figured we'd seen the sights just about every other way… I thought it might be nice to see them from the river. Is there a problem?" He panicked. "You don't get sick on boats?"

"No… but the tickets must have cost you a fortune."

"Then we'd better make sure we have a good time. Same conditions as before… Once we step onto the gangplank, no F.B.I; no work; no worrying about the rules..."

D-E-A-L

o-xxx-o

**A/N:** Part two later today, I hope! :-D

.


	2. December 31st: Part two

**A/N:** Phew, made it! Thank you everyone for the reviews! I should warn you that this part gets a little risqué towards the end but what the heck! I also want to wish you all a very Happy and Healthy 2012!

o-xxx-o

**New Year's Eve (Saturday) Pt.2:**

The gates opened at precisely 8:00pm, they made their way along the ramp and Jack showed the attendant his tickets.

"Mr and Mrs Hudson, welcome aboard. Please follow me."

Sue tried to correct him but Jack squeezed her hand to silence her.

"Table for two, just over here by the window…" He pulled out their chairs for them and lit the candles. "Someone will be along to take your complimentary cocktail order shortly."

"Thank you." Jack removed his coat while she took off her wrap and they both sat down.

"**Mr and Mrs** H-U-D-S-O-N," Sue signed discreetly.

"I thought it would attract less attention than Hudson and Thomas. I hope you don't mind?"

"No." she whispered shyly.

The drinks' waiter appeared beside them and they both chose a non-alcoholic cocktail, sipping it in companionable silence while watching the other people board. At 9pm sharp the mooring ropes were released and they eased away from the dock.

"Shall we go out on deck or would you prefer to stay inside?"

"On deck, please."

Wrapping themselves up against the winter chill again, they made their way out and stood at the railing. The sky was cloudless and a thousand stars shone down over the city. It was cold but luckily not freezing.

"This is amazing. I've never seen the city look more beautiful." Sue sighed.

"And I've never seen you look more beautiful." The words were out before he could stop them.

Flushing at the unexpected compliment, Sue opened her purse and took out her Blackberry, smiling when Jack frowned. "It's okay. I just want to take some photographs."

"Good idea." He fished around in his pocket for his cell. "You know, I always forget these things have built-in cameras." He took a few shots and then tapped her on the arm. "Can you move to your left a little?"

"Why?"

"I want to get a picture of you in front of the Jefferson Memorial."

"Jack…"

"Please." He brought out his Puss in Boots look again and she did as he asked. "Thank you."

"Your turn…"

They snapped a few more then an elderly lady, who had been watching in the background, came up to her. "A lovely couple like you should be photographed together, not separately. Here let me." She took Sue's phone and had her lean against the railing before turning to Jack. "Now put your arm around her."

Jack shrugged apologetically and did as he was asked.

"My Lord, would you look at her as though you mean it! I'm sure you can do better than that."

Wanting to get the ordeal over as quickly as possible, he pulled her closer but it seemed that everything was conspiring against them. The boat was caught in the wake of another vessel, buffeting it and making the deck lurch and Sue stumbled into him. Instinctively he caught her in his arms, their eyes met and held fast until a sudden flash had them jumping apart.

"Now, that's more like it," the woman chortled. "Here you go my dear, I'm sure you'll be able to send it to your boyfriend's phone for him."

"He's not my…" Jack nudged her. "Thank you, you're very kind."

After she'd gone they both turned towards the river somewhat self-consciously, each lost in their own thoughts until she came back.

"I thought you'd like to know that they're serving dinner, you should go back inside."

Sue looked to Jack for help as the woman had been facing away from her.

D-I-N-N-E-R

O-K

They took their time over the three-course meal and just as they were finishing dessert, the band came in to start off the main entertainment, replacing the piped music. Jack reached across the table and touched her arm.

"Dance with me?"

She nodded.

"Are you, okay?"

"I'm fine." She smiled softly. "I just keep expecting Levi to pull off the bedcovers and wake me up."

"Come on Sleeping Beauty, they're playing our song."

They spent the rest of the night alternating between the dance-floor and their table until the attendant came round with the champagne to toast in the New Year.

"Let's go out on deck." Jack suggested, putting on his coat and helping her with her wrap.

She followed him curiously. "Why out here?"

"You'll see."

The ship's bell sounded to herald midnight and the band started to play 'Auld Lang Syne'. Being careful to keep her back to the shore, knowing that she wouldn't hear what was going on behind, Jack raised his glass. "Happy New Year, Sue..."

"Happy New Year, Jack..." They touched glasses and he leaned in to give her a tender, yet chaste kiss, his heart skipping a beat when she responded in kind.

"Now, turn around."

She gasped in delight as hundreds of fireworks exploded over the city lighting the sky, their reflections casting ripples of colour on the water but when Jack looked her way he was surprised to see her eyes glistening with tears. He lifted a hand to brush one away.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, it's just so beautiful. Thank you for bringing me. This is my best New Year ever."

"Mine, too." A wave of protective tenderness washed through him as he continued to watch both her and the scene in front of them and it took all his willpower not to take her in his arms and hold her. She shivered breaking the spell. "You're cold, we should go back inside."

"No, not yet…"

Slipping out of his coat he wrapped it round her shoulders and held it in place with one arm. "Better?"

"Much. **Thank you**." She snuggled closer to him in an effort to share the warmth and they stood together quietly until everything died down.

Back at their table, they finished the last of their drinks as they completed the final leg of the journey.

"Do we have to get off now?" Sue's question was tinged with sadness.

He checked his watch. "We have twenty-five minutes at the dock first and there's something I just have to do before we leave."

"What's that?"

"It's been calling to me all evening and I can't resist any longer." He pointed to the table which held the chocolate fountain. "Care to join me, Ms Thomas?"

"I'd love to."

"Tell you what," he noticed that a queue had started to form. "Why don't I go and get an assortment of bits and pieces and bring them back?"

"Okay."

He returned about ten minutes later, put down the dishes and grabbed a serviette, pouring some water onto it and wiping the front of his jacket. "It's a good thing you did stay at the table, its complete mayhem over there. I swear I barely escaped with my life."

"Never separate a chocoholic from their fountain." She grinned.

"I wonder if there's such a thing as Chocoholics Anonymous."

"Mmm hmm, I think it's called 'Weightwatchers'."

Jack practically exploded with laughter as he picked up a sugar curl savouring every morsel and then wiping his fingers on the damp tissue.

"I never realised you had a thing for chocolate."

"Too big a thing, that's why I usually try to avoid it except on special occasions…"

"Me too… Although Lucy says it's better than…" She stopped abruptly, colouring violently when she remembered who she was talking to. "Never mind..."

"Better than what..?" Jack prompted, already knowing the answer.

"Forget I spoke, please…"

"If you insist but for the record, she's wrong… It does run a very close second though." He was taking a perverse pleasure in tormenting her but soon the shoe was on the other foot.

Completely embarrassed, she chose to distract herself with a chocolate-coated strawberry. Holding it to her lips, her tongue snaked out to lick off the drips before they could escape and Jack almost choked. By the time she'd taken her first bite he was a quivering wreck.

It had been a purely innocent gesture on her part but that had made it all-the-more seductive and when she started to lick her fingers he was forced to grab a serviette to smother a groan. A little of the chocolate dribbled down her chin and he quickly pushed back his chair and stood up. "Excuse me for a moment, I just need to use the… before we go."

"Oh, okay. Aren't you going to finish your dessert first?"

"No, I'm good. I think I've had quite enough for one day."

He breathed a sigh of relief when he returned to find the table had been cleared and prayed she wouldn't notice that his hair was damp from where he'd splashed his face with water. Many of the other guests had already left and reluctantly they collected up their things, Jack once again, giving her his coat.

"You'll freeze like that."

"Nah, it's only a short walk to the car." He shrugged. ~ And the cold air will probably do me good. ~ He added mentally. ~ Geez, Hudson, get a grip! ~

By the time they reached her building, the image had been firmly pushed to the back of his mind but nevertheless, he was firmly convinced that he'd never be able to look at either chocolate or strawberries in the same way again. Getting out of the car, he walked round to open the door for her.

"Do you want to come in for coffee or some hot chocolate?"

"No… thank you. It's very late and you have to be up early in the morning."

"I do?"

"To collect Levi, remember? Will you be alright here on your own?"

"I'll be fine. **Thank you**."

"Okay." They held each other's gaze until a stranger walked by and wished them a Happy New Year.

"I should go."

"Me too, it's been a wonderful evening."

"Yes, it has. Any plans for tomorrow?"

"A few... I'll pick up Levi on the way to church and then I promised to go to the Little Bookworm Club."

"Oh…" He looked disappointed.

"You could come, if you want."

"Really..? I'm not sure how much help I'd be. My signing isn't up to telling stories yet."

"That doesn't matter. You know more than some of the parents and maybe you'll learn something."

"In that case, you're on. What time?"

"I'm not exactly sure. How about just after lunch? I'll come round and collect you."

"I think I can drag myself out of bed by then."

She laughed. "Okay, I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Good night. Sleep well."

o-xxx-o

He'd taken a quick shower, sponged down his jacket and was lying in bed replaying the evening in his mind, the doubts he'd had earlier having totally evaporated. But now he was left in a state of utter confusion as he tried to work out just when his feelings for Sue had changed from friendship and admiration to something far more complex.

His whole intention with Christmas and New Year had been to turn disappointment into a bit of fun but sharing meals and time with her away from work, had brought back memories of their stint undercover as man and wife and left him wanting more… that was why he'd been so pleased when she'd asked him to come into her world tomorrow, instead of her always being in his. The thing with the chocolate had been a whole other story and taken him completely by surprise. Of course, he'd fantasised about them being boyfriend and girlfriend but that side of it had never really entered his mind until tonight and then it had been… whoa! His cell bleeped and he automatically reached out to pick it up, pressing the button to display the message and smiling when he saw that she'd sent him the photograph.

He studied it carefully, surprised by just how much of what he was thinking was visible in his eyes and seeing something in them that it was becoming almost impossible to ignore. His breath caught in his throat when he realised that the look in hers mirrored his own.

o-xxx-o


	3. January 1st

**A/N:** Sheesh! Sorry it's taken so long to post the final chapter but I just couldn't seem to get it right! I'm still not sure I'm really happy with it. Hopefully it's still New Year's Day somewhere in the world! Please take a moment to review – thank you!

o-xxx-o

**New Year's Day:**

Jack took off his coat and looked around, surprised to find that many of the adults were talking together, albeit in hushed tones. He turned to Sue for clarification. "I thought the Little Bookworm Club was for deaf children with deaf parents?"

"It is but they're thinking of broadening their horizons." She led him over to a couple of vacant chairs. "From the feedback they've been receiving, we realised that it's not only deaf parents who find it hard to communicate, it can be difficult for the hearing too… The children aren't the only ones who have to learn a new language."

Jack nodded, knowing only too well how complicated ASL was to master. "Your parents seem to have managed okay."

"Yes but they did it by bringing me into their world, having me learn to speak and read lips. They never visited mine."

"I don't understand."

"My mom refused to learn sign because it meant admitting that I was different and she couldn't accept that and my dad was always too busy working to find the time."

"A bit like Amanda and Kevin."

"I was luckier, my parents stayed together unlike hers and if you look around, you'll see there are very few men here."

"How can they bear to stay away? If I had a child with any kind of special needs, I'd do everything in my power to be the best father I could, even if it meant changing my job."

"Sadly, not all men are like that," she sighed. "Anyway, what we're trying to do here is bridge the gap between the two worlds and show it is possible for them to live in harmony."

"You're living proof of that."

"I think we both are."

She was called away before they could continue the conversation so he sat back quietly watching everything that was going on around him, marvelling at the way they all interacted with one another. The children's faces as they 'listened' to the books he remembered from childhood touching something deep inside of him. Levi trotted over and sat down.

"What's wrong Buddy, need a break?"

The dog had been running around chasing and fetching balls and making friends since they'd arrived. Jack bent down to pet him and stared in surprise when a pair of red boots appeared in front of him. He looked up to see a small girl, eyeing him nervously.

"**Hi**."

"**Tell me a story**."

"**I'd like to. Not very good ASL**"

"**That okay. I help**."

"**What your name**?"

**S-U-S-I-E**

He couldn't help but smile, thinking she was just as pushy as her namesake. **J-A-C-K**

Using his limited ASL vocabulary, he managed to put together a passable story about a little girl with red boots who liked jumping in puddles and whenever he got stuck he finger-spelled the word and she showed him the sign. He soon had a small group sitting cross-legged at his feet, all trying to help and in the end the tale got so confused they were all giggling. Looking up for a moment, he saw Sue watching him and gave her a smile and a wink.

"**You okay**?"

He signed a '**yes**' and immediately returned his attention to his audience. Sue waited for them to settle before taking out her BlackBerry to snap another photo for her collection.

All-too-soon the session was over and the parents came to collect their offspring who took it in turns to thank him and stroke Levi before they left, but Susie stood her ground.

"**You here N-E-X-T time**"

"**Ask lady over there**." He pointed in Sue's direction.

"**O-K**"

He was taken by complete surprise when she threw her arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"**Thank you for my story**."

"**You welcome S-W-E-E-T-H-E-A-R-T**"

After she'd gone he surveyed the room, looking a little sad and disappointed. Sue walked over to join him. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it was just… over too soon. I feel like I've only had the tiniest glimpse of your world, I was hoping for more."

"Really..?" Her face lit up. "I'll be back in a moment."

He watched her disappear into one of the side rooms, coming back with a smile on her face.

"We have about an hour, just long enough for coffee and a sandwich."

"Sounds good to me..." Before he could ask what she had planned, a group of older children and adults came in and started to rearrange the furniture. "What's going on?"

"You'll find out later."

o-xxx-o

When they returned the place had been transformed into a miniature theatre with a makeshift stage and about thirty chairs. They chose two in the third row at one end.

"Sue, I'm not sure that I'll be up to this."

"Don't worry, it's not just a deaf play, it's for the hearing as well… another of those bridges."

"How does it work?"

"There are no words and very little signing. For the people like yourself who can hear, they provide a voice-over to set each scene and for those who can't, there'll be an interpreter at the side of the stage."

Jack had been astonished at how easily he'd managed to get absorbed in the production which had turned out to be an old-fashioned farce. After a brief interval in which coffee, tea and hot chocolate were served, they resumed their seats, both reaching for the programme at the same time and finishing up holding hands. Blushing, Sue tried to move hers away but Jack held on to it, his eyes remaining firmly fixed on the stage. She squeezed his fingers to show that she understood and they stayed that way until it was over.

As they walked out into the night air, he wiped away the tears from his eyes. "I don't think I've ever laughed so much in my life."

"Me, either... My sides still ache."

"Thank you for sharing all this with me."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I think that's an understatement. Hungry?"

"Starving."

"Good. Let's find somewhere quiet to finish off the evening."

"Are you sure it will be okay?" She made the sign for 'prying eyes'.

"I know a place a few miles from here. I go there when I want to be… alone."

"You mean, with a girlfriend." She teased.

"That, too… Chinese okay with you?"

"Perfect. Will they be open on New Year?"

"They'll be open. Don't forget, Chinese New Year isn't 'til February."

"Good point. Do I have time to go home and feed Levi first?"

"No problem. I'll walk you back and then go and fetch the car."

o-xxx-o

A little over two hours later they were finishing up their meal and drinking coffee. Jack checked his watch.

"Good, it's not midnight yet."

"Why, what happens then?" Sue asked curiously and he gave her a sad smile.

"The fairy tale ends."

"Oh," her own smile faded and she looked as unhappy as he felt.

Although the next day was a holiday, they both had plans of sorts. Kevin and Amanda were due back from their break at lunchtime and Lucy returned at 4pm, while Bobby was determined to drag Jack round every used car lot in the city.

"It's been fun."

"Yes, it has."

He closed his eyes momentarily to compose himself. "Sue, there's something I need to ask you… tell you…"

"What?"

"First, remember it's still just Jack and Sue, okay?"

"Okay."

"If things could always be like this, uncomplicated and without restrictions, would you be interested in…" He sighed. "I mean… I… You're…" Cursing silently, he took a breath and tried again. "There's something I need to tell you, something I think I've known for quite a while but I've never… I love you Sue Thomas and I was wondering if there was any chance, given time… that you could ever feel the same way about me?"

She swallowed back the tears that were threatening to fall. "I don't need time, Jack. I love you too."

He took her hand in his. "I promise you, I'll find a way to make this work. It's not going to happen overnight but if you're willing to wait a while longer?"

"I'll wait."

"Thank you." He looked at his watch again. "And now we need to get out of here quickly and back to the car."

"Why?"

"Because I want to kiss you one last time before the clock strikes twelve.

o-xxx-o – The End – o-xxx-o


End file.
